A Moment In Time
by PandaFlute
Summary: During an ordinary day, Nova and her two friends, Grill and Drawcia enter the market on account of their own adventures. Then she departs from them into to be find herself in catastrophe. Who's the handsome stranger? What are his motives? A one-shot in romance.


**Marx and Nova: A Moment in Time**

Nova, Grill and Drawcia entered the market. The air was filled with aromatic spices. Booths of fruits and vegetables were scattered in various corners. Vendors selling exotic clothes such as silk wandered to and fro, shouting prices.

The three first found themselves accustomed to a perfume booth. They giggled all the while spraying the aromatic scents. Next, they trekked to another that was draped with Persian rugs, jewelry, and the finest silk from other countries.

As Grill and Drawcia bargained for low prices, Nova departed to find something more peculiar. Trinkets that glittered in the light caught the corner of her eye. She only looked, fingering them to the see the values she could gain. An amulet constructed like a compass and pocket watch combined snatched her attention. Her heart clung to it. She asked the seller, "How much is it worth?"

The seller grunted, "About $350. Got enough to pay that dough?"

"Uh..." Nova fiddled in her pockets for the money. She was only short of $1.50. "You accept $348?" she asked nervously.

"No ma'm. Can't do that. Unless you can pull somethin' outa thin air, that's the least I can accept." The seller glared at her, expecting pocket change to pour forth.

"I don't have enough money..." she sighed. A puff of smoke flew in her face. "Nothin' I can do for you, then. But you can do something for me. You see, I'm running a little low on servants runnin' errands for me. And I don't have enough advertisements to get the people's attention."

"I won't become your slave," Nova said.

"Too late!" the man grabbed her right arm before she could protest any further. "Hey! Let go!"

"That's not very polite, isn't it?"

Nova eyed the stranger standing next to her. He had dark purple hair and wore a jester cap of red and blue. A white mask covered his facial features, save for the deep mauve eyes that she lost herself in. His attire consisted of of a military-style jacket and black pants. A mahogany cloak of deep red was wrapped tightly around him.

He wrapped one arm around Nova and pried the seller's grubby fingers off her. "What a way to treat the lady," he spoke.

"She's my customer," the seller growled.

"Then where have you written your claim?"

"Don't need no claim!" The seller whipped out a Bowie Knife, missing Nova's face by an inch. The man pulled Nova away and blocked the attack with a rainbow shield. The powers stunned the seller, who fell back with a dazed expression plastered on his face.

The stranger quickly overturned the booth, sending the trinkets flying. The seller cowered in fear. "H-Here! Take it! Please don't hurt me!" Received by a trembling hand, the handsome stranger took the trinket. The seller fled the scene, on the account of being presumed a coward.

The jester wrapped his arms around her and said in a low voice, "Hang on, and don't look down." Yellow wings embroidered with rainbow crystals sprouted from his back. With a leap, he took off into the sky. His wings spread out, causing Nova to be amazed by them.

They soared over the market. Surprisingly, the marketers didn't pay much attention. They acted as if he was an everyday sight. "It's beautiful," Nova said aloud. Looking at his face, she could see a smile on his face. "Yes it is." The people looks like a bunch of ants scattering to and fro. The world seemed like a dollhouse to them.

After some minutes, they landed in an alley. "From here, you'll fine your way back," he said. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity."Thank you," Nova repeated. "What's your name?" she asked.

The jester seemed to hesitate before speaking. "Marx. Marx of Popstar." He turned to her, drowning her with his deep eyes. "And yours?"

She, too, hesitated. "Nova. I'm from, uh, Pop Star, too. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hands, "The pleasure is all mine..." Time stopped. Nova was soaking in his sweet fragrance, as the jester felt his own cheeks go hot. Their eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Marx brought her close to him, feeling a fire spark between them.

"CAW! CAW!"

The raven's speech interrupted the moment. They broke apart, silent. After clearing his throat, Marx continued, "From here, just turn a corner and you will be back at where you started." He touched her arm and presented the amulet to her. "I think this is yours." Nova took it from him. Then he stopped her again. "Will we see each other again?"

Nova thought and thought. I don't want to hurt his feelings by saying no. After all, he saved me. But on the other hand, who knows what he might be planning. Maybe the rescue was just a facade... She just smiled and said, "Maybe."

The jester beamed inside. As soon as Nova walked away, he departed on his own path, too. He met up with another individual who was dressed in a white cloak with a blue hoodie. His name was Magolor. He had short yellow hair, including eye-covering bangs. "I've never seen you act this way before," he remarked to Marx. Marx only shrugged in response. Magolor walked and yanked the mask off his face. Marx's face was as red as a cherry. "Ha ha!" Magolor laughed, "You are! At first sight!"

"Leave the subject alone!" Marx pulled his cap over his face to hide the embarrassment. The friends departed to somewhere unknown.

* * *

**(Author's note: 11/20/2013)** _Just a little note. They are in gijinka form._

_I just had this little idea of drawing gijinka Marx and Nova together after some wild thinking._

_This is my very first shot of romance, so you could tell there was some intended fluff in there. :3_

_See you later! 3_


End file.
